Prince
by Saenatori
Summary: Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!/warning inside/dldr!/untuk event MINOR CHARA PARADISE
1. Part 1

**Prince**

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Gakuko Kamui, gadis putri Kerajaan Kamui, negara terbesar penghasil batu bara, saat ini sedang mengamuk di aula pesta pernikahan kakak perempuannya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Luki Megurine! Kamu pikir aku ini siapa, hah!? Berani-beraninya kau!" rambut berwarna ungu terong yang disanggul rapi segera jatuh ke bahunya. Namun gadis itu masa bodoh dengan rambutnya yang tergerai semua.

"Tunggu, tahan dul-" pemuda ini, Luki Megurine, sedang menerima amukan putri bungsu Kerajaan Kamui.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kamu pikir sudah berapa lama aku menyiapkan semua ini, dasar bau selokan!" Gakuko sibuk mencari senjata yang akan ia lempar lagi ke Luki Megurine. Sedangkan kedua mempelai, Lily Kamui dan Kiyoteru Hiyama hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menyaksikan pesta pernikahan mereka yang menjadi porak poranda.

"Hentikan! Kamu ingin menghancurkan pesta ini!?" Luki menahan kedua tangan Gakuko. Jika Gakuko gadis biasa, mungkin ia akan terkesiap, menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang, _fall in love_ akan tatapan Luki yang mempesona. Mungkin ia akan berbalik jatuh cinta dan merutuki sikap mengamuk yang ia lakukan.

Tapi sayang sekali, Gakuko bukan gadis seperti itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta kepada Luki, apalagi berhenti melemparkan barang-barang. Di mata Gakuko, terpancar kebencian yang sangat kepada pemuda itu. Matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap pesona pada Luki.

Dan dengan posisi mereka cukup ambigu ini, Luki memojokkan Gakuko di sudut ruangan besar itu untuk menahan amukannya, yang membuat semua pejabat, rakyat (terutama gadis-gadis yang mengincar pangeran Luki) dan Raja dan Ratu dari berbagai Kerajaan terkesiap, tersipu malu-malu dan sangat mendukung mereka, Gakuko melempar gelas tepat di pipi Luki. Gelas itu pecah saat menyentuh pipi pemuda tampan itu, jatuh berhamburan. Darah segar mengalir dari pipi mulus nan indah pangeran Kerajaan timah. Luki jatuh terduduk, terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada tanda belas kasihan dari gadis itu, malahan tatapan benci terus-menerus menusuk diri pangeran tampan itu.

Seluruh tamu undangan di pesta itu terkesiap. Lily segera berlari sambil mengangkat gaunnya, menuju lokasi pertempuran. Ia terperagah melihat pertempuran bertumpah darah (Oke ini berlebihan) yang membuat pelayan dan juru masak yang berjaga di sana ketakutan akan keganasan sang putri. Sedangkan si mempelai pria, Kiyoteru hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, melihat aula Kerajaannya hancur berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Pangeran, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" semua langsung mengerubuni Luki. Luki hanya terdiam, tidak menerima uluran tangan banyak orang. Perlahan, senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Gakuko tajam-tajam. Tangan kirinya menghapus sisa darah dari pipinya.

Luki bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Gakuko yang memandangnya penuh benci lekat-lekat. "Gakuko Kamui," ucapnya di tengah keheningan para tamu.

Gakuko tidak menjawab. Garis bibirnya kaku ke bawah, alis matanya turun dan matanya meruncing seperti rubah. Luki mengusap pipinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mengoleskan darah segar itu di bibir Gakuko.

"Itulah pernyataan perangku," ucapnya berbisik, sehingga tidak dapat didengar orang lain. Gakuko memandang mata pemuda itu dengan sedikit keheranan memutari kepalanya. Bibir Luki tertarik membentuk senyuman. Senyuman licik.

Semua terperagah. Luki menarik Gakuko ke dadanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gakuko. Para putri pejabat dan Kerajaan, gadis-gadis rakyat jelata terkesiap dan merutuki dirinya dengan kesal.

Mata Gakuko tidak bisa terpejam. Luki yang menciumi dirinya dengan mesra tampak menikmati bibir mungilnya yang sibuk dilumatkan. Isi kepalanya berputar. Antara bingung, kesal, marah, malu dan ketakutan menghantuinya. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk meronta, karena genggaman tangan Luki yang kuat dan tubuhnya yang lemas. Untung Luki memeluk dirinya, kalau tidak ia sudah jatuh terduduk. Tapi bukan itu intinya! Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat Meito Sakine, pangeran Kerajaan penghasil bahan tambang ikut menonton dirinya dipermalukan seperti itu.

Sungguh, segarang apapun dirinya, ia tetap seorang gadis. Ia tidak bisa menjaga kehormatannya di depan para pejabat, para menteri, para Raja, dan rakyatnya. Lagipula, itu ciuman pertamanya. Ia ingin berciuman dengan orang yang ia cintai, bukan pemaksaan seperti ini!

Mata Gakuko berputar. Dia mencari senjata untuk menimpuk pemuda kurang ajar ini. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan melepas sandal hak-nya. Ia yakin, wedges yang ia pakai bisa digunakan untuk menimpuk anjing sampai mati. Begitu tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk siap-siap memukul kepala pemuda itu, Luki membuka matanya, dan melepaskan ciuman yang lama itu. Dengan penampilan kacau seperti itu, rambut berantakan, rok robek, napas terengah-engah, wajah memerah karena kehabisan napas, wedges di sebelah tangannya, sangat seperti perempuan habis diperkosa.

Luki tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil membalas Gakuko dengan cara tidak hormat. Gakuko langsung melempar sepatu wedgesnya mengenai kepala Luki dengan cepat dan tepat. Gakuko bersyukur saat usianya 14 tahun ia tidak menolak diajarkan lempar lembing dan lempar cakram oleh Kiyoteru.

Ia langsung mendorong Luki sampai jatuh, dan mengangkat kerahnya. "Kurang ajar sekali kamu padaku, pangeran. Kamu telah menodai harga diriku, dan juga harga dirimu. Kamu tidak tahu akibat dari perlakuan tidak hormatmu itu?" ucap Gakuko mengancam.

Luki tersenyum licik.

"Tentu aku tahu. Aku telah memperhitungkan semuanya, terutama akibat yang aku lakukan tadi."

Luki mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali mengecup Gakuko. Mata Gakuko membulat. Tapi ciuman itu tidak lama seperti sebelumnya, hanya beberapa detik namun cukup membuat bibir Gakuko memerah dan menjadi pusat tontonan hiburan menarik.

"Siap-siap saja, aku pasti akan menikahimu."

Gakuko kaku. Dengan senyuman puas, Luki berdiri dan meninggalkan pesta pernikahan itu dengan gembira.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, putri. Terima kasih undangannya," dengan sombongnya Luki memunggungi mereka dan melambaikan tangan.

Mata Gakuko memutih. Ia capek, sakit kepala menyerang dirinya.

* * *

_Memori itu. Saat ia sedang menikmati permainan piano, dengan sang Ratu duduk di sebelahnya dan berduet dengan anak kecil itu._

_Namun ingatan itu segera menghilang, saat pemuda mengancamnya dan menarik ibunya sejauh yang ia bisa._

_Sosok anak kecil itu, menangis kencang dan mengejar sosok itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sosok ibunya menghilang, menampilkan pemuda jahat itu yang tersenyum licik._

Gakuko terbangun. Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia saksikan. Napasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mimpi…

"Kakak!"

"Nona Lily tidak ada di sini, Nona. Dia kan sekarang tinggal bersama suaminya," terang pelayan. Benar, Gakuko lupa. Sudahlah.

"Dan Nona, anda ditunggu oleh Paduka Raja di ruangannya," kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Tumben pagi-pagi."

"Tuan ingin bicarakan soal pernikahan Nona Lily kemarin."

Gakuko menelan ludah. Ayahanda sudah tahu soal itu. Dengan terburu-buru Gakuko mengganti pakaian tidurnya, dan berlari sepanjang lorong menuju ruangan Raja.

"Ayah!" Gakuko mendobrak pintu besar dengan kasar. Mata gadis itu membulat mendapati tamu yang sedang bicara dengan ayahnya terhenti dan menatap dirinya. "Ma-maaf," kata gadis itu takut diomeli.

"Tidak apa, kami memang ingin bicara padamu," suara berat khas tuan Kamui terdengar dingin untuk mengundang putrinya masuk. Dengan perlahan Gakuko masuk, dan menutup pintu besar itu.

"Gakuko," Ayahanda Gakuko membuka pembicaraan. "Kami sedang mendiskusikan pernikahanmu dengan pangeran Megurine."

Mata Gakuko membulat. Megurine itu… pangeran Kerajaan timah itu!?

"Ayah? Ayah tidak serius, kan? Pangeran Megurine itu… si… si… kurang ajar itu, kan?" ucap Gakuko gemetar.

"Apa yang anakku perbuat kemarin malam memang tidak sopan, Nona Kamui. Tolong maafkan dia," pria berambut merah jambu ini menunduk hormat kepada Gakuko.

Jadi ini ayahnya? Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan anaknya.

"Tidak tidak, malahan anakku tidak sopan padanya. Tolong maafkan dia, saudaraku," kata Ayahanda berusaha meluruskan keadaan.

"Aku…" Gakuko tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi. "Apa yang dia katakan pada anda, tuan?"

"Dia bilang, bahwa dia telah melakukan tidak seonoh pada Nona, sehingga dia akan bertanggung jawab," ucap tuan Megurine.

"Apa yang ia katakan dengan maksud kurang ajar itu?" kata Gakuko buru-buru ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Err…"

"Cepat katakan padaku, Tuan!" kata Gakuko memaksa.

"Gakuko!"'

"Luki mengatakan bahwa ia mencium Nona dengan paksa."

"Aha! Hanya dengan mencium saja, ia berniat mempersuntingku!?" kata Gakuko menjentikkan jarinya. Suasana sunyi. Kedua orang tua itu menatapnya dengan syok dan dingin. Lho, memangnya kenapa dengan mencium saja?

"Jangan katakan mencium saja, Gakuko Kamui! Itu tindakan tidak terpuji! Sebagai pangeran dan putri suatu Kerajaan, seseorang wajib menerima tuaiannya!" bentak Ayahanda Kamui.

"Ya, biar semua orang beranggap bahwa kalian bertunangan, sehingga ciuman di tempat umum akan menjadi biasa bagi rakyat," jelas Tuan Megurine.

"Dan jangan harap kamu bebas melarikan diri atau hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Jangan lupa bahwa Ayah akan menambah kemarahan ayah sebentar lagi karena kamu telah menghancurkan pernikahan kakakmu kemarin."

Gakuko syok. Sungguh, pikirannya kosong, tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

* * *

Gakuko tengah mengendap-endap dengan selendang menutupi kepalanya, pundaknya, dan seanjang tangannya. Baiklah, kita jelaskan kembali lokasi yang sedang ditempati putri Raja yang tengah kesal ini. Gakuko Kamui sedang berada di tengah hiruk piruk kota Kerajaan Megurine, ingin menangkap pelaku yang membuatnya _terpaksa_ menikahi pemuda tampan (#ngek) dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi.

Gadis itu tersentak melihat Megurine Luki turun dari kereta kuda. Buru-buru gadis itu berbalik dan berharap agar Luki tidak melihat dirinya.

Seseorang menepuk bahu kirinya. Gadis itu bergidik, dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya berputar.

"Gadis cantik, apa kamu sendirian?" tampak seorang pemuda tersenyum menegurnya.

"Ah, aku, iya," ucap Gakuko lega bukan Luki yang menyapanya.

"Kamu mau di ramal peruntungannya?" ucap laki-laki itu. Gakuko mengangguk. Lebih baik ia menghilang dari sana daripada ketakutan setengah mati takut terlihat oleh Luki.

Gakuko mengikuti pemuda itu. Laki-laki itu bicara selagi berjalan. "Tanganmu indah. Pasti tidak pernah mencuci, ya?"

"Bagaimana anda tahu? Walaupun begitu, aku sangat ahli dalam bela diri dan olahraga berat lho," kata Gakuko tersenyum.

"Hmm, jarimu lentik. Apa kamu bermain piano, atau suka mengetik?"

"Aku suka bermain piano," ucap gadis itu lagi. Tiba-tiba terbesit memori dalam benak Gakuko. Ia memegangi kepalanya, sakit… kenapa waktu itu? Aah, teringat tentang sang Ibu. Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga…? "Aku…" langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Tampak Gakuko menangis dengan tangan menutup matanya. napasnya tersenggal-senggal, antara ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" kata si pemuda ia berbalik dan menghampiri Gakuko. Tangannya mengusap dahi gadis itu.

"Aku…"

Sepasang kaki melayang mengenai kepala si pemuda. Gakuko terkesiap, melihat sesosok pemuda dengan wajah garangnya melotot bergantian ke arah Gakuko dan pemuda itu.

"Heh, pemuda brengsek!" Luki menarik kerah pemuda itu. Matanya berkilat, seperti ingin menelan si pemuda bulat-bulat.

"He-hei, jangan berbuat-"

"Aku tidak mengapa-apakan gadis ini kok," belas pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya, hah!?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku adalah ahli kecantikan di negeri ini. Jangan-jangan Pangeran tidak mengenal saya?" ucap pemuda itu nyengir. Luki menurunkan tangannya yang ingin memukul pemuda itu, dan terdiam cukup lama.

Suasana hening. Keheningan yang aneh. Gakuko bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya ingin mengasah kecantikan nona ini, sehingga saya menariknya tanpa mengetahui hubungan Tuan dengannya," ucap pemuda itu menunduk hormat pada Luki.

Luki tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap lurus dan panas kepada pemuda itu. Rasanya ia masihi tidka mau memaafkan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu nama pada Gakuko, dan berjalan pergi.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Nah, apa yang kamu lakukan, Pangeran Luki? Membuntutiku?" ucap Gakuko bertolak pinggang. "Tidak cukup apa mempermalukanku di depan umum, sekarang menjadi seorang stalker?"

"Tidak kok, jangan terlalu percaya diri," balas Luki tersenyum licik, sesekali mendengus.

"Tidak puas apa memaksaku menikah? Hah?" kata gadis bermata tajam itu mendelik.

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya," kata Luki berkata dengan angkuh.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu!? Jika akulah calon mempelai wanitanya itu!?" kata Gakuko nyaris menjerit.

"Aku…" Luki menahan perkataannya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berwajah kaku.

Gadis itu, Gakuko, memiringkan kepalanya, bingung sekaligus menunggu jawaban dari Luki.

"Ah, enggak jadi!" kata Luki balik badan.

"Eh, pangeran kurang ajar! Tunggu! Aku buta arah!" kata Gakuko mengejar sosok Luki. Namun Luki menghempaskan tangannya dan menatap Gakuko dengan dingin.

"Hentikan," kata Luki. Matanya sangat tajam, sungguh indah. Tapi ada rasa kesedihan dan kesepian di dalam mata itu. Gakuko cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali marah-marah.

"APA!? DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Gakuko mencari senjata.

Diam-diam, sesosok pemuda memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

* * *

Sae: ini untuk event Minor Chara Paradise mou! Para admin silakan komen! Silakan kritik jika ada typo dan yang lainnya XD

Jangan lupa RnRnya!


	2. Part 2

Prince

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: halo, kali ini saya muncul di opening XD

Sungguh, terima kasih atas komentar kalian! XD saya berusaha keras untuk mengupdate kilat nih fict satu ini ;) makanya terpaksa fict I Don't Know agak terlambat X3

Hmm, sebenarnya saya akan membahas akan beberapa kesalahpahaman akan fict ini:

1\. Soal kenapa paragraph pertama si Gakuko menghajar Luki. Sebenarnya ada alasan dibalik kenapa ia menghancurkan pernikahan kakaknya, jadi bukan masalah saya lupa lho ;D

2\. Masalah kehormatan itu (yang ditanyakan oleh .panda-senpai) kehormatan yang dimaksud itu bukan kehormatan sebagai putri kerajaan saja. Yang dimaksud juga dalam fict ini adalah kehormatan sebagai wanita, karena ada juga wanita yang sengaja menjaga ciuman pertamanya sebagai kehormatan. Memang ia merusak jati dirinya sebagai putri yang anggun dan lainnya, namun di sini Gakuko sama sekali tidak tersinggung soal jabatannya sebagai putri, karena beberapa alasan lainnya. XD

3\. Hmm, soal latar belakang yang masih belum jelas, perlahan-lahan akan terbaca.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Kerajaan Megurine sibuk dipenuhi wartawan dari berbagai negara. Mereka memburu berita yang masih terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Putra pertama kerajaan itu mendecih sebal, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah calon istrinya yang sibuk marah-marah.

"Cepat buka pintunya, pangeran! Akan kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini!" ucap gadis itu ingin sekali menggaruk pintu sekuat mungkin.

"Jangan berbuat apa-apa. Bersyukurlah aku mau menampungmu di tempat ini. Aku yakin di kediamanmu dan kakak iparmu terjadi keributan besar," kata Luki kesal.

"Aku tidak minta ditampung, bodoh! Aku mau pulang!" kata Gakuko tidak kalah emosi.

"Diamlah, Nona Gakuko! Mengamuk di sini tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa! Dan jangan sentuh barang-barang di sini! Aku tidak mau ada yang pecah seperti kemarin!" balas Luki berjalan bolak-balik membenarkan barang-barang yang mau dilempar oleh Gakuko.

"Pulangkan aku! Sama saja aku di isolasi di sini! Kalau kau tidak memulangkan aku, aku akan loncat!" teriak Gakuko marah. Luki hanya membalas tatapan sang putri dengan datar dan dingin.

"Keluarlah. Tidak ada yang menginginkan dirimu di sini. Jangan salahkan kami jika kamu habis digigit oleh paparazzi itu. Kuberitahu saja, kamu tidak akan dapat meluruskan apapun jika kembali ke tempatmu dan malah merepotkan Ayahmu. Bersifatlah sebagai putri, aku sudah lelah menghadapimu," kata Luki dengan angkuh.

"INGATLAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU, PANGERAN SOMBONG!" teriak Gakuko. Luki tidak mengubrisnya. Gakuko menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan meninggalkan Luki.

Luki tertawa sinis, dan kembali menyeruput teh di depannya.

"Pangeran, para wartawan makin marah karena tidak diberi masuk," seorang pemuda menunduk hormat kepada Luki.

"Biarkan mereka tetap di sana. Aku akan turun."

* * *

Gakuko menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang lorong, membuat para pelayan di sana ketakutan mendekatinya. "Putri apanya!? Di Kamui Village, kami semua tidak memandang jabatan! Sejak munculnya pangeran sombong itu, aku dibatasi oleh peraturan!"

Gadis itu melempar sepasang sepatu yang ia pakai kini, dan berjalan bertelanjang kaki. Gaun pendeknya ia ikat agar terangkat, dan masuk ke dalam kolam ikan. Kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan, sehingga para ikan ketakutan untuk mendekatinya.

Gakuko mengamati seekor kucing memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air, dan berusaha mengambil ikan di dalamnya. Beberapa kali ia coba, ia terus gagal. Gakuko masuk ke dalam air, sehingga air yang sebelumnya hanya mengenai telapak kakinya, membasahi seluruh kakinya. Ia menangkap seekor ikan dengan tangan, dan melemparnya ke daratan.

"Dapat kan? Kenapa kamu tidak mau meminta tolong padaku?" kata Gakuko nyengir.

"Meow," balas kucing berbulu biru. Baru kali ini ia melihat kucing seunik ini.

"Kamu suka ikan? Mau berapa?"

"Meow."

"Satu saja? Cukup?" balas gadis itu lagi.

"Meow."

"Iya, aku tidak memaksamu, kok," ucap Gakuko. Ia duduk di pinggir kolam dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia mengamati langit yang mulai berubah warna dan awan yang merangkak perlahan-lahan.

"Haa, kenapa masalah ini terus menghantuiku, ya?" kata Gakuko bicara sendiri. Si kucing menghentikan aktivitas memakan ikan. "Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah sebingung ini menghadapi masalah beginian. Sudah berapa kali aku melanggar hukum, tapi tidak pernah ada yang selarut ini. Lagipula, kenapa mereka mau melamarku, ya? Padahal aku sangat nakal, tidak tahu etika, tidak pantas menjadi putri, tidak suka upacara adat, tidak mengerti tata krama, dan banyak, sangat banyak putri yang jauh lebih baik daripadaku. Sesungguhnya kalau Luki mau meluangkan waktunya untukku, aku bisa bertanya padanya lebih banyak," ceritanya. "Ah, bicara apa sih aku ini? Aku bercerita pada seekor kucing? Aku sudah gila."

"Aku bisa mewujudkan permohonanmu itu." Gakuko mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depannya. Apakah dia ibu dari Luki?

"Bukan. Aku adalah penyihir kerajaan Megurine," ucapnya tersenyum. Kucing tadi melompat ke arah wanita itu. "Namaku Akiko. Aku bekerja di sini sudah lebih dari 30 tahun. Mengapa kamu memelototiku? Tua? Hahaha, itu misteri wanita, sayang. Terima kasih sudah menemani putraku bermain," lanjutnya lagi. Gakuko menyerit. Putra? Kucing? Berarti suaminya kucing? Atau dia siluman kucing?

"Tidak, suamiku manusia, jadi saat ia mengetahui aku penyihir, ia meninggalkanku yang masih mengandung. Aku penyihir, bukan siluman," kata Akiko seolah bisa membaca pikiran. "Putraku kena kutuk selama dua belas tahun. Aku sudah berusaha memecahkan kutukannya, tapi tidak bisa."

"Kutukan apa yang ia terima? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu," kata Gakuko cepat.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu model kutukan apa," ucap Akiko mengangkat bahunya. "Apa putri yakin, bisa menghilangkan kutukannya?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Gakuko berdiri. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa."

"Terima kasih," kata Akiko menunduk. "Putraku akan menyertai anda. Panggillah dia, Putri."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Meow."

"Namanya Dell."

"Dell," ucap Gakuko. "Ayo."

"Meow."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, putri."

"Terima kasih, penyihir!"

* * *

"Sialan!" Luki ingin sekali membanting benda-benda di sekitarnya, namun karena ia sangat maniak kebersihan, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan membanting kertas yang ia pegang.

"Tuan, sepertinya para wartawan tidak menerima jawaban singkat yang anda berikan. Mereka ingin mendengar hal lain."

"KELUARLAH! TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN LAGI!" teriak pemuda itu marah.

"Baik, permisi," kata pelayan menutup pintu ruangan kerja Luki yang cukup mungil.

"Luki!" Gakuko membanting pintu beberapa detik setelah pelayan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa lagi, putri Gakuko?" kata Luki kesal.

"Lihatlah! Apa kau tahu cara memusnahkan kutukan-"

"Bukan urusanku," kata pemuda itu. Gakuko cemberut.

"Pangeran Luki, kita akan menikah, kau tahu!? Cepat atau lambat kita akan tinggal di tempat yang sama, akan hidup bersama sampai nanti! Aku calon mempelaimu, pangeran sombong! Kau harus berbagi padaku, juga sebaliknya! Aku hanya meminta tolong, dan kamu marah, hah!?" kata Gakuko dengan lantang.

"Bisakah kamu meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku capek, sungguh."

"Kamu bahkan tidak mau mendengarkanku!?"

"KELUAR!" bentak Luki. Emosinya mendidih, marah.

"Sekarang kamu membentakku! Maumu apa, hah!?" teriak Gakuko mengangkat Dell. Emosinya terpancing untuk membentak dan adu bicara. "Ayo pergi, Dell! Aku tidak punya kepentingan di sini terus bersama pangeran sinis ini! PERMISI!"

Gadis itu kembali membanting pintu. Ia muak, capek, lelah. Dia tahu, sikapnya ini dapat menghancurkan pertemanan kerajaannya dengan kerajaan Luki. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa waktu itu ia melayani ucapan Luki. Sungguh, mentalnya lelah.

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari istana, diikuti oleh Dell yang mengejarnya.

"Meow!"

Gakuko berlari menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Wartawan-wartawan itu yang sempat melihat Gakuko langsung mengejarnya dan memotretnya, serta menambahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti tsunami kepada gadis itu.

"Nona Kamui! Apa benar anda pacaran dengan Pangeran Megurine!?" "Nona, bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahan anda? Kapan resminya?" "Seberapa banyak biaya yang anda keluarkan?!"

Gakuko terus berlari tanpa memedulikan teriakan-teriakan itu. Gadis itu membelok ke sebuah gang, dan membiarkan para paparazzi mengejar sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Ingin sekali ia merobek roknya dan menghanyutkannya di sungai, untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Gadis itu memukul tembok, sehingga berbunyi dentuman keras.

"Aku sangat bodoh, Dell. Untuk apa aku mengikuti game yang telah dirancang olehnya? Sesungguhnya, aku hanya bisa mengikuti alur tidak jelas itu. Untuk apa aku mengalah untuk mengetahui takdirku menikah dengannya? Capek, sungguh. Aku harap aku bisa menghilang saja dari sini. Aah, mungkin Ayah telah menghubungi Luki. Entahlah, ayo jalan lagi," ucap Gakuko bergumam. Gakuko berjalan lagi, melawan arah dengan para wartawan.

Tanpa di duga, cuaca yang mendung berubah menjadi hujan gerimis. Gakuko membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah, sambil menggendong Dell yang ia balut dengan selendang.

"Meow."

"Iya ya, basah? Maaf ya."

"Meow."

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Besok akan kutegur Luki agar meratakan tanah di negerinya. Sepatuku nyaris terlapisi lumpur semua."

"Meow."

"Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku. Andai kamu sudah berubah menjadi manusia, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Meow."

"Aku tahu itu mustahil. Haa, ayo kita cari tempat perlindungan sementara. Aku tidak tahu kalau di luar saat hujan begini seberbahaya apa."

"Meow."

"Aku harap aku dapat segera menemukan pangeranku."

"Meow."

"Luki? Haha, dia hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai status. Dia menjebakku dalam permainannya. Aku hanya mengikuti alur. Sayang sekali, aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula dia bukan pangeran impianku. Aku mengharapkan pangeran yang begitu sejati, benar-benar prince charming. Setidaknya dapat mencintaiku dengan tulus. Sangat disayangkan tidak ada sifat itu pada calon suamiku. Tentu aku tidak menyerah, Dell! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lihat saja, aku akan menemukan pangeran idamanku, dan membuat Luki menyerah!"

"Meow."

"Iya, iya, dingin."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Mitsu: haooo, Mitsu di sini! RnR, minna!?


	3. Part 3

Prince

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Part 3

* * *

_Dingin. Hujan membuat seluruh tubuhku menggigil…_

"Putri… Gakuko?" Gakuko membuka matanya. Ia terlonjak melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan cemas. Wajah orang itu tertutup oleh jubah, sehingga tidak terlihat. Ia segera terduduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan sikap was-was.

"Huaa! Siapa?" ucapnya linglung. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Ia mencari kucingnya, Dell.

"Apa Putri tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menyeka rambut Gakuko dengan handuk kering. Sangat lembut. Tiba-tiba saja dada gadis itu terlonjak seperti melompat-lompat.

"Apa… aku pernah melihatmu," kata Gakuko memicingkan matanya. Rasanya gadis itu pernah melihatnya… tapi…

"Masa kamu lupa? Saya juga ikut ke pesta pernikahan Nona Lily, lho." Ia membuka jubahnya. Aha!

Pemuda itu tertawa. Gakuko merasa malu sekali, mengingat dirinya dipertontonkan pemuda idaman ini dalam keadaaan memalukan.

"Pangeran… Sakine!" kata Gakuko teringat nama pemuda itu. Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti cabai. "Ka-kau melihatku… waktu itu… bersama Luki?!"

"Bukan aku saja yang melihat, namun seluruh isi kerajaan membicarakan Nona," tawa Meito. "Maafkan tindakan kurang ajar saya. Saya bersalah."

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak sopan sekali menertawakan saya dalam keadaan seperti it-" ucapan gadis itu berhenti. Jika ia ada dalam posisi Meito, tentu ia akan menertawakan seorang putri yang bertengkar dengan seorang tamu di pesta perkawinan kakaknya dan berada dalam posisi sangat memalukan. Akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Aaah, sudahlah. Di mana aku ini?"

"Di rumah penduduk yang biasa. Maaf saya membawa anda ke sini. Jarak dari tempat anda tertidur dengan istana lumayan jauh, jadi saya membawa anda ke rumah penduduk," jelas Meito berjongkok di sebelah Gakuko. Matanya menatap lembut Gakuko, seperti harta pusaka. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak usah menghubungi Pangeran Megurine?"

"Apa urusannya dengan dia? Dia sudah berbuat jahat padaku. Dia mana mau peduli ke mana perginya aku," ucap Gakuko agak bergumam. "Lagipula, dia bukan siapa-siapa diriku."

"Bukannya kalian mau menikah?"

"Itu hanya paksaan, Pangeran Meito. Aku mau menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai, bukan tuntutan!" kata Gakuko tiba-tiba ingin marah. Ia kembali teringat akan sikap menyebalkan calon suaminya, yang hendak ia lempar ke kandang buaya itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu, Putri. Telah mencampuri urusan pribadimu," ucap Meito meyesal. Gakuko menjadi tidak enak dan langsung berbicara.

"Jangan dipikirkan… ah! Apa ini rumahmu?"

"Ya, saya tinggal di sini untuk merakyat."

"Sama dengan kerajaan Kamui. Di sana putri maupun rakyat sangat akrab. Besok-besok anda akan kuajak ke kerajaan Kamui. Sangat berkeluarga," cerita Gakuko sambil tersenyum.

"Meow." Gadis itu menoleh. Aah…

"Dell! Aku mencarimu." Gakuko mengangkat Dell ke pangkuannya.

"Meow."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Kamu bisa bicara dengan kucing?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memahami apa yang Dell katakan."

"Tapi dia hanya kucing!"

"Memang, dia juga makhluk hidup, kan?"

Gakuko mengelus dan membelai bulu-bulu Dell. Meito tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa Putri lapar?"

"Lapar!"

"Meow."

"Bagaimana saya membuatkan makanan? Maaf hanya makanan seadanya," Meito berjalan menuju dapur sambil berceloteh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkan!" kata Gakuko ceria. Di luar, hujan semakin deras dan angin makin kencang. Di dalam rumah terasa hangatnya perapian dan ditemani makanan hangat. Gakuko hanya tidak tahu, seisi kerajaan ribut mencari dirinya yang menghilang.

* * *

"Arahkan para penjaga mencari putri Gakuko! Selusuri tiap daerah dan jangan sampai terlewatkan!" perintah Luki. Pemuda itu memacu kudanya berlari memutari istana, mencari calon mempelainya. Begitu melihat Gakuko pergi, ia kira gadis itu hanya berada di sekitar istana.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa setengah jam kemudian, Luki tidak dapat menemukan di dalam istana. Napasnya menjadi memburu, pikirannya berputar pada hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia yakin, bahwa gadis itu tidak akan dijahati orang. Sungguh, ia yakin seratus dua puluh persen karena sosok Gakuko bisa menghajarnya sampai babak belur sampai kacamatanya patah menjadi tiga. Pikirannya pergi lagi. Bagaimana jika gadis itu terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang? Bagaimana jika ia tersesat di hutan dan menjadi makanan hewan buas?

Luki dan penjaganya keluar dari kerajaan mereka. Ia tidak dapat menemukan gakuko di dalam istana.

"Dua puluh orang mencari di hutan! Sisanya bersamaku menyelusuri kerajaan lain!"

Apa mungkin Gakuko pulang ke kerajaannya? Tidak mungkin, ia tidak mungkin berani kembali ke ayahnya setelah 'kecelakaan' parah itu. Bagaimana reaksi rakyatnya kalau ia berani memunculkan wajahnya kepada mereka? Bisa-bisa rakyatnya rusuh dan mengejar-ngejarnya seperti para wartawan tadi. Apa dia bersembunyi di salah satu rumah penduduk? Tapi siapa yang mau ia tumpangi?

Selama Luki berdebat pendapat dengan dirinya sendiri, di lain tempat, Gakuko melihat ke luar jendela dengan perasaan bimbang.

* * *

_Apa mereka mencariku? Ah, Luki kan sangat mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia mau mencari diriku yang hanya menjadi pemberatnya. Lagipula, dengan Pangeran Sakine di sini, perasaanku menjadi hangat dan tentram. Beda sekali dengan Luki. Dengannya, yang bisa kulakukan adalah melatih perkataannya agar tidak salah ucap. Aku hanya bisa menyulut emosiku sendiri saat berbicara dengannya. Sifatnya itu, ingin sekali kugigit salah satu anggota tubuhnya agar ia sadar. Apa dia tidak tahu apa, perasaan orang lain? Apa rakyatnya tidak nyaman jika bersamanya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku capek, sungguh, menghadapi dirinya. Ia sangat egois. Tidak ada satupun kebaikannya yang terlihat dari dirinya. Apa nanti saat dewasa, ia akan diangkat menjadi raja? Huhu, aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya kerjaan yang dipimpin olehnya. Mungkin kerajaan itu menjadi anggota perang._

"Putri Gakuko." Perkataan Meito menyadarkan lamunan Gakuko. Gadis itu menoleh, dan menerima sup hangat darinya.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Sakine," ucap gadis itu tersenyum. Meito membalas senyumannya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari tadi, ekspresi wajahmu terus berubah. Kadang bibirmu kau kerucutkan, seperti bebek. Lucu sekali. Lalu kau ubah lagi dengan cengiran. Alismu kau naikkan," goda Meito dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya.

"Ah," Gakuko menjadi malu sendiri. "Anggap saja aku sedang melatih otot-otot wajahku."

"Fufu, kau sungguh unik, putri."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan dan suara air. Tidak ada topik. Gakuko membuka mulutnya, mencoba bertanya.

"Hmmm, waktu itu, kenapa Pangeran ada di pernikahan kakakku?"

"Karena waktu itu seluruh wakil kerajaan diundang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakakmu."

"Jadi-"

"Ya, seluruh kerajaan, berbagai macam, berbagai negeri, dan berbagai daerah mengetahui atas kejadian itu."

Wajah Gakuko memerah. Meito tersenyum lembut, ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan surat pernikahannya keluar, Putri? Kami semua menunggunya."

"Sudahlah, kita ganti topik saja! Belum tentu aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan pangeran sombong itu. Lagipula, aku tidak mau menikah dengan pemuda yang tidak ku kenal, bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya selama dua hari. Tidak mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kami belum saling mengenal, belum bisa menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan diri masing-masing. Ini hanya demi kerukunan kedua belah kerajaan."

Gakuko bergumam seolah bicara sendiri dan tidak mau melihat ke arah Meito. Meito lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan memeluk bahu Gakuko. Gadis itu terperanjat, dan menatap tidak suka kepada pangeran negeri antah berantah itu.

"Kamu bisa menumpahkan rasa kecewamu padaku, putri. Aku bersedia menjadi _knight_-mu, menjagamu siang malam dan menjadi senderanmu," ucapnya menepuk kepala Gakuko.

Gakuko berkata dengan suara tajamnya. "Terima kasih, pangeran."

Meito menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Sama-sama."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang kukenal dari fotonya saja dan baru bertemu hari ini untuk kujadikan senderan dan menjadi penjagaku. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Aku tidak perlu seenak diriku menjadikan orang lain pelampiasan dalam masalah diriku sendiri. Lagipula, aku seorang putri. Tidak sepantasnya aku meminta. Kau tahu sendiri lah, pangeran Sakine. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan tekanan batin seperti ini. Aku rasa, lebih banyak rakyatmu yang melarat dan perlu bantuan daripada masalah pribadiku ini. Sungguh, aku tidak perlu bantuan."

Perkataan Gakuko sangat menusuk perasaan Meito. Pemuda itu hanya dapat tersenyum lemah. Mata Gakuko menatap tajam kepada sang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku, putri."

"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf, pak. Aku perlu kejelasan dalam ucapanmu."

Meito berkata pelan. "Aku hanya-"

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI GADIS ITU, PANGERAN BODOH!"

Kedua manusia itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Gakuko, gadis itu, terkesiap.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata gadis itu bingung.

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA KEPADAMU, BODOH! SEDANG APA KAU MALAM-MALAM BEGINI DI LUAR, HAH!?" Luki berteriak dengan emosi memenuhi kepalanya. Sebentar lagi, balon dalam kepalanya bisa meledak.

"Aku…" gadis itu menunduk. Wajah Luki sangat menyeramkan, kalian tahu? Rasanya ia bisa melahap diri kita mentah-mentah. Wajahnya memerah, menahan amarahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak seperti seorang pangeran. Ia lebih cocok dibilang binatang buas, oh! Atau monster.

Tapi…

Tunggu dulu. Gakuko kabur dari kerajaan karena perilaku Luki juga kan? Pemuda itu membuat emosi gadis ungu itu naik, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kerajaan itu. Lagipula, untuk apa pemuda itu mencarinya? Apa dia sudah mau meminta maaf? dijamin pasti bukan. Karena Luki tidak tampak untuk meminta maaf, melainkan untuk mencaci-makinya.

"Kamu mau apa?" tantang gadis itu. "Mau membentakku lagi, hah? Tidak puas mengusirku dari kerajaan? Sekarang kamu mencariku? Untuk apa, pangeran! Kamu mau menarikku kembali ke sangkar burung itu, dan menjadi cemilanmu saat kau marah!? Kamu pikir aku tidak mempunyai akal sehat, apa! Katakan, untuk apa aku menuruti perintahmu!? Apa aku budakmu, tidak memiliki harga diri!? Hei, jangan diam saja melihatku! Jawab! Apa kau tuli, hah!? Aku mau kebebasan, pak! Aku bukan hewan peliharaanmu! Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan jika kuturuti permintaanmu."

Luki tetap terdiam. Ia berkata dengan suara dinginnya. "Pulang."

"Pulang!? Pulang ke mana!? Ke kerajaan Megurine!? Tidak akan!" bentak gadis itu.

"Pulang. Sekarang."

"Tidak mau."

"Sekarang. Kau dengar aku, Gakuko Kamui?"

"Enggak!"

"Jangan berani membantahku."

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau siapa dalam diriku!? Suamiku? Ha! Tidak akan! Teruslah bermimpi, Megurine!"

Bibir Luki melukiskan senyum. Seringai. Oh gawat, Gakuko sering sekali melihat serangaian itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" ucap gadis itu kelabakan.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja membawamu pulang."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak bisa membantah, putri Gakuko." Gakuko segera menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, ketakutan akan perilaku Luki yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sedangkan Dell sendiri hanya berada di sekitar gadis itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan mendekatiku, dasar orang gila!" ucapnya berjalan mundur.

"Pulang. Sekarang."

"JELASKAN TERLEBIH DAHULU ALASAN KENAPA AKU HARUS MENURUTIMU!"

"Karena kau calon mempelaiku!"

"Ha, MEMPELAI APAAN!? ITUKAH SIKAP SEORANG PANGERAN KEPADA CALON MEMPELAINYA!? AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUPKU PENUH TEKANAN BATIN!" teriak Gakuko marah. Emosinya meluap-luap. Luki menarik tangannya dan gadis itu meronta. "LEPASKAN, BODOH! DASAR GILA!" Luki mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gakuko dan menyentakkan dengan keras.

"Ano, lebih baik kau lepaskan," ucap Meito kelabakan, berusaha menengahi.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Pangeran Meito," kata Luki dengan tatapan esnya. Tiba-tiba Luki menahan tubuh Gakuko. Gadis itu pingsan.

"Putri Gakuko!?" kata Meito panik.

Tubuh Gakuko menggigil, napasnya memburu. Bibirnya pucat, kepalanya pusing.

_Ahh, aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Hitam. Dingin. Tempat apa ini? Apa itu? Suara itu…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: owo Minna-san! Aku bahagia bahwa fict ini masih bisa berlanjut! Semoga minna tetap sabar ya menunggu lanjutannya!

Nao: Sae-san, harap cepat selesaikan fict anda yang belum kelar.

Sae: hu-huaa, aku males.

Nao: tidak ada kata malas! Cepat!

Sae: hu-uh, RnR minna?


	4. Part 4

Prince

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

_Aku… pernah melihatmu…_

_"Jangan menangis, Nona Gakuko. Suatu saat… menjadi…. –ku… oleh sebab itu…."_

_Apa yang orang itu bicarakan? Kenapa suaranya terus berulang di kepalaku? Siapa?_

_Hitam… kurasa… wajahmu itu…._

"Huah!" Gakuko terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Selamat siang putri, apa tubuh putri masih sakit?" seseorang tersenyum padanya.

"Ngg. Badanku sakit semua… tunggu, kamu pembantunya… orang aneh itu kan?"Gakuko memicingkan matanya.

"Nona harus istirahat."

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di istana konyol ini? Apa dia membekapku, memaksaku pingsan dengan obat bius dan membawaku kembali ke istana?" ucap gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kamu mengingat semuanya?"

Kenapa saat tidak mau melihat orang itu, dia malahan muncul, sih? Gakuko memalingkan kepalanya, muak melihat wajah orang itu.

Suasana menjadi terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentum gelas membentur air dan sendok yang mengaduk isinya.

"Mana Pangeran Meito?" kata Gakuko tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa saat seperti ini kamu malah memikirkannya, bukan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Kenapa kamu membalikkan pertanyaan padaku?"

Luki mengambil langkah panjang, sehingga dalam waktu singkat ia sudah ada di pinggir ranjang yang ditiduri gadis itu.

"Apa? Kamu mau bilang 'kamu calon mempelaiku'? Hah! Carilah wanita yang lebih berderajat sedikit, Luki Megurine! Dengar, ini bukan dongeng! Tidak ada yang namanya 'pasangan takdir'. Yang ada malah kesengsaraan! Dan kamu bukan suami yang baik! Aku tidak mau berakhir menjadi istri yang kerjanya mencuci, memasak dan mengurus anak saja!"

Emosi gadis itu sangat meluap-luap. Matanya bertemu dengan mata indah Luki. Ia menangis.

"Pffft-"

"Kenapa tertawa! Kamu tidak mau mendengar keseriusanku!"

"Istri yang kerjanya mencuci memasak dan mengurus anak? Kamu pikir kamu gadis desa? Hallo, kamu gadis kerajaan. Tidak akan mencuci, memasak dan mengurus anak! Dasar masih kekanakan. Berpikir dewasalah sedikit!" Luki tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Gakuko yang diucapkan dengan serius. Gadis itu mengambil cangkir berisi teh, dan melemparnya ke arah Luki.

"Lenyaplah, dasar manusia setengah ikan! Pergi!" teriak Gakuko terus melempar cangkir. Beberapa cangkir berserakan di lantai dalam posisi hancur berantakan. Sungguh, mungkin Gakuko tidak tahu berapa mahalnya harga sebuah cangkir tersebut.

"Lemparlah cangkir itu sesukamu, dan akan kukirim tanda ganti rugi kepada kakak ipar dan ayahmu!" ucap Luki meledek. Gakuko menghentikan aksinya melempar cangkir, dan duduk dengan tenang. Luki tersenyum mengejek. "Ha, dasar cengeng. Sangat ketakutan saat kusebut nama keluargamu."

Gakuko menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut, selama Luki terus berceloteh. Ia muak mendengar semua kata-kata hinaan dan ledekan dari pemuda itu.

"Kamu pikir umurmu berapa hah? Kamu kira, pantas apa bersifat seperti itu? Sadarlah dirimu seorang putri."

"Satu pertanyaan. Kenapa kamu memaksaku menikahimu? Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

"Itu dua."

"Jawab yang pertama."

"Demi kedamaian kedua belah kerajaan."

"Lalu?"

"Itu hanya satu, bodoh."

Terdengar suara Luki yang kas itu. Berlidah tajam, jahil dan menghina. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya, karena dia tidak mau keluar dari selimut yang hangat itu.

"Sekarang, tidur. Besok kamu harus mengikuti kelas."

"Kelas!?"

"Ya. sebagai calon istri kerajaan Megurine, kamu harus bisa menguasai beberapa bidang."

"Bidang… bidang apa!? Aku bisa berkuda, bisa memanah, bisa judo, apalagi yang perlu aku pelajari!?"

"Etika. Sopan santun. Keanggunan. Wibawa. Semua itu kamu wajib miliki."

Gakuko menggigit bibirnya dengan emosi.

"Kau…"

"Sekarang, kau tidur." Luki mematikan lampu.

"Hei, kau…"

"Sekarang. Kau dengar aku?"

Gakuko mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menekuk wajahnya. _Dasar menyebalkan, dasar menyebalkan_.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, hmm? Ingin kucium lagi?"

Mata gadis itu membalak, dan memandang cengiran pemuda yang tidak merasa berdosa itu.

"KAU!"

Tlek. Sebelum Gakuko melanjutkan perkataannya, Luki sudah mematikan lampu dengan cepat. Pemuda itu langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Gakuko yang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

_Rese… rese…_

Aah, Gakuko mendapat akal. Ia merangkak keluar dari kasurnya dengan meggunakan mantel tidur. Tanpa alas kaki, ia membuka jendela, dan loncat dari atas itu. Ia sudah biasa kabur dari rumahnya sambil loncat dari jendela, namun karena ia tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan tepat karena sudah gelap, atau karena ia habis pingsan, atau mungkin karena ia tidak memperkirakan tinggi jendela kamarnya. Pokoknya, gadis itu kehilangan tempat pijakan dan jatuh ke bawah.

Gakuko memejamkan matanya, dan siap merasakan sakit. Ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat seseorang di bawah jendela.

"Hei, kau, awas!" teriak gadis itu. Tapi tidak dapat menghindari nasib, jadilah Gakuko menimpa pemuda malang itu. Di tengah rintihan, Gakuko menunduk dengan panik meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Apa Tuan tidak apa-apa? Sungguh saya tidak sengaja," ucapnya. Ia menundukkan kepala tanpa melihat wajah orang itu dalam gelap.

"Iya."

Sambil mengerang, pemuda itu menjawab singkat seolah tidak mau banyak bicara dengan Gakuko.

"Sungguh, saya meminta maaf. Saya buru-buru, maafkan saya, tuan," ucap Gakuko menunduk.

"Ya. Pergilah."

"Apakah tuan terluka? Saya dapat mengantar tuan ke dalam istana."

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf. Saya pergi dulu, Tuan," kata Gakuko menunduk sopan kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatap punggung Gakuko dari jauh, dan memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan tempat lokasi tersebut.

Gakuko berlari menaiki tangga berputar di dalam menara di sebelah istana. Ia merasa agak lelah menaiki tangga berputar dalam gelap, tapi untung tangga itu tidak sepanjang yang ia kira. Segera sang putri membuka pintu menara itu.

"djeuaidkske sstoyicmxsn... argh!" mantra itu terhenti sebab sang penyihir terkejut mendengar dentuman keras di dalam ruangan kerjanya, membuat ia salah memberi mantra dan salah menakar ramuan yang ia racik.

Alhasil, asap bewarna kuning terus menerus keluar dari kuali yang ia mantrai.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, nyonya penyihir. Apa aku masuk di saat yang tidak tepat?" suara Gakuko memenuhi ruangan mungil itu.

"Tidak, sayangku. Apa yang kau perlukan?" kata Akiko menarik kursi untuk gadis itu, lalu menutup kualinya. "Ah, panggil saja aku Akiko." Senyumnya.

"Ehm, Akiko, apa kamu tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu adalah Gakuko Kamui, putri yang akan dinikahi oleh pangeran Luki karena insiden saat pernikahan kakakmu."

"Apakah menurutmu, Akiko…" bisik perempuan itu. "Aku bisa menikah dengan _orang _yang aku cintai?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Apakah kamu mempunyai ramuan seperti itu?"

"Tentu. Kepada siapa kamu akan memberikannya?"

"Tidak tidak, aku akan meminumnya sendiri, kurasa," ucap Gakuko. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih. Gadis itu duduk sambil menatap kakinya yang kotor.

"Ada apa, anakku?" Akiko mengambil beberapa racikan untuk tea, lalu mengaduknya. Beliau mendekatinya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Aku… kau tahu, Akiko. Aku tidak bisa mencintai pangeran Luki, bagaimanapun juga. Aku… mau memilih calon suamiku. Itulah tekadku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi kurasa tidak ada jalan lain untuk berusaha mencintai dirinya. Aku… sudah putus asa. Semua usahaku mencoba mencintainya tidak dapat merubah pandanganku terhadap Luki. Aku akan meminum ramuan milikmu, dan lebih baik… kurasa hal itu yang terbaik," Gakuko meneguk teh yang disuguhkan oleh Akiko. Raut mukanya menjadi biru kelabu, serasa ia sedih dan kecewa.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, Akiko. Aku…"

"Jangan bicara, sayang. Aku tahu."

Akiko berdiri dan membuka lemarinya. Ia sibuk mencari diantara banyaknya botol yang ia miliki.

"Ah," wanita itu memberikan kepada Gakuko sebuah botol bewarna ungu.

"Inilah ramuan yang kamu maksud, kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih Akiko," ucap Gakuko menerima botol tersebut, dan menunduk sopan.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kita saling berbagi kebaikan."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku belum menemukan solusi untuk putramu," katanya mengingat janjinya.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Akiko."

Gakuko berlari meninggalkan Akiko yang mengambilkan gelas-gelas yang telah disuguhkan.

"Fufufu… lagipula, aku sudah tahu cara untuk mematahkan kutukan anakku."

Akiko berjalan mengambil beberapa botol, dan membuka tutup kualinya.

BUM.

"Ahaha, dasar aku idiot." Sebuk kuning bertebaran di mana-mana.

* * *

"Nona Gakuko, selamat pagi."

"Hng."

"Cepatlah, mulai sekarang, akulah guru dan pendampingmu."

Guru…

"Hng."

Dan…

Pendamping…

"PENDAMPING!?"

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: selamat siang semua. Maaf lama updatenya. Sae lagi terkena internet sehat.

Hikaru: aneh ya, masa internet ada yang sehat.

Nao: biar Sae-san tidak bisa buka bokep.

Sae: enak aja! Aku enggak suka nonton bokep! #ngamuk#

Hikaru: RnR, semua?


	5. Part 5

Prince

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Gakuko melongo cukup lama.

"Kamu… kamu…"

Ia mengamati diri pemuda di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengecup punggung tangan Gakuko.

"Nama saya Mikiya, bisa juga dipanggil Mikio. Saya adalah pendamping nona Kamui mulai sekarang."

"Aku tidak butuh pendamping. Guru saja aku tidak suka," kata Gakuko membuang pandangan wajahnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Dengan senyum masih menempel di wajah Mikiya, ia berkata. "Saya akan mengajari anda semua tata krama, etika, dan sopan santun untuk anda, karena anda memulai semuanya dari minus."

"Mi-minus!?" kata Gakuko kesal.

* * *

"LUKI!"

Dengan masih mengenakan piyama, Gakuko mendebrak pintu ruang kerja Luki. Tanpa memedulikan Li, pelayan pribadi Luki yang kalang kabut takut Gakuko mengamuk lagi, gadis itu memukul meja Luki dengan kasar.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!? Kau hanya janji memberiku guru, dan aku menyanggupinya. Lalu untuk apa guru merangkap pendamping, hah!? Kau ingin menyiksaku atau apa!?" bentak Gakuko. Matanya menyala, marah.

"Kenapa malah kamu yang marah? Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin mengubah perilaku kurang ajarmu, sekarang kamu mau protes, hm? Kamu ingin mempermalukan kerajaan Megurine, kerajaan Kamui serta kerajaan Hiyama?" ucap Luki mendelik sambil menyeringai.

"Grr…" gadis itu menggeram. Matanya memicing kesal.

Luki melirik Mikiya yang terengah-engah mengikuti Gakuko.

"Dan satu lagi."

"APA, HAH!?"

Luki mencium pipi Gakuko dengan lembut. Mata Gakuko terbalak, dirinya membatu. Luki menyeringai, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Lu-luki! Kau itu!" ucap Gakuko masih nge-blank.

"Kenapa? Kamu lebih suka di bibir?" goda Luki. Gakuko membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Luki.

"AYO PERGI! MIKIYA!" kata Gakuko dengan keras.

Mikiya menunduk, dan menutup pintu ruangan Luki. Sekilas, ia bertatapan dengan Luki. Luki memandang pemuda itu dengan mata setajam peluru.

* * *

"Sekarang apa yang perlu aku lakukan, Mikiya, hmm?" kata Gakuko. Ia masih memakai piyamanya, tanpa berganti baju.

"Hmm… kita mulai dengan cara berpakaianmu." Kata Mikiya berpikir. "Sekarang, mandi."

"Makin lama kamu terdengar seperti Luki, Mik," kata Gakuko berdecak. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi nan luas, dan membuka pakaiannya..

Seusai mandi, Gakuko mengenakan kimono sehabis mandi dengan dalaman celana dalam dan bra saja.

"Apa pakaianku, Mikiya?"

Mikiya membuka lemari berisi pakaian yang disediakan kerajaan Megurine.

"Sesungguhnya, seisi pakaian ini sangat anggun dan berkelas. Pakaian apa yang sering kamu pakai, putri?"

Gakuko maju sampai di sebelah Mikiya, dan mengambil satu gaun yang sering ia pakai.

Gaun bewarna hijau tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut.

Gadis itu berjongkok, mengambil sepasang sepatu yang selalu ia pakai.

Sepatu keets dengan heels bewarna putih.

Mikiya geleng-geleng. "Benar harus dibenahi."

"Terserah kau. Dan, oh, Mikiya."

"Ya, Putri?"

"Aku tidak mau, TIDAK MAU memakai gaun dengan kerangkeng sarang burung, seperti yang dipakai pejabat lainnya," kata Gakuko menekankan beberapa kata. Mikiya tersenyum.

"Tidak akan, Putri. Anda seorang remaja, ingat?"

"Sampai tuapun aku tidak mau."

"Baik."

Pemuda itu mengambil selembar gaun bewarna ungu dengan bagian leher panjang, menutupi akses leher jenjang gadis itu. Mikiya mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu… entah, Gakuko tidak tahu namanya. Yang ia tahu dengan ujung heels lancip bewarna hitam.

"Mikiya?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin ini aman untuk dipakai? Bisa-bisa aku jatuh karena memakai… sepatu ini."

"Tenang saja. Saya memilihkan dengan hak terkecil untuk seorang putri."

Paling kecil hmm? Tujuh senti. Oh ya, cukup kecil. Dell masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan menggosok tubuhnya pada kaki Gakuko.

"Hei, Dell, geli… hei!" kata Gakuko kehilangan keseimbangan.

Gadis itu jatuh ke lantai. Seorang putri berumur 20 tahun jatuh karena mengenakan heels setinggi 7 senti. Harus dicatat dalam sejarah kerajaan.

"Lalu? Apa yang aku perlu lakukan sekarang?" kata Gakuko nyengir, menutupi kebodohannya. Mikiya mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Gakuko berdiri.

"Kita tata rambutmu."

Mikiya mengeluarkan sisir dan karet. Ia menyisir rambut Gakuko yang panjang.

"Kukira karena sampai parahnya, rambut putri juga tidak terawat."

"Enak saja. Begini-begini aku sisiran juga, tahu."

"Maaf atas kelancanganku."

Mikiya mengikat rambut Gakuko menjadi kuncir setengah, dengan diberi cepolan kecil terkesan rapi.

"Hebat juga kau, Mik," kata Gakuko becermin, mengagumi kehebatan Mikiya dalam urusan perempuan.

"Sekarang, anda harus pergi ke ruang makan. Anda perlu sarapan," kata Mikiya menuntun Gakuko.

"Benarkah, makan?!" ucap Gakuko gembira.

"Ya, dan anda tidak boleh…"

Gakuko berlari meninggalkan Mikiya yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang perlu ia lakukan. Tentu setelah melepas sendalnya. Ia capek sendiri memakai heels itu. Itu menyakitkan!

Mikiya terus berjalan dengan gagahnya tanpa mengejar Gakuko. Sampai di depan pintu meja makan, Mikiya membuka pintu besar itu.

"Nona Gakuko! Pakailah pisau dan garpu!"

"Tapi ini roti! Roti makannya pakai tangan!"

"Tapi di sini adalah kerajaan, Putri Gakuko! Dan anda diwajibkan makan pakai piring dan peralatan makan!"

Mikiya menghela napas, melihat sifat _wild_ Gakuko.

"Tuan Mikiya, tolonglah! Nona… tolong hentikan!" seorang pelayan istana menghampiri Mikiya dengan pandangan putus asa. Mikiya tersenyum.

"Tolong kalian keluar semua dari ruangan ini."

Para pelayan keluar dari ruang makan. Untunglah Luki dan ayahnya belum tiba di ruang makan. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa raja Megurine kena serangan jantung dan meninggal di tempat. Dan bisa jadi Luki saat itu juga diangkat menjadi raja dan harus menikahi putri liar berkepribadian kasar ini untuk dijadikan permaisuri.

"PUTRI GAKUKO! TETAP DI TEMPAT!" tegur Mikiya. Ia mendapati Gakuko ikut keluar bersama rombongan para pelayan istana sambil mengunyah sepotong roti di mulutnya dan beberapa butir anggur di tangannya.

Gakuko duduk, dan mengeluh. "Apaan sih Mik? Laper nih."

"Sebelum membenahi sifat Putri, mari kita benahi cara makan putri dulu," kata Mikiya tersenyum.

"Kamu pikir aku Hellen Killer apa, jadi harus dibenahi saat makan?" keluh Gakuko.

"Hellen…" Mikiya mendapat ide. Ia mengambil taplak istana, dan merobeknya menjadi kain panjang.

"Mikiya! Sekasarnya aku, kamu lebih gila daripadaku! Itu milik Luki! Bisa-bisa kamu dipenggal di tempat saat ia menemukan taplaknya dirusak!" ucap Gakuko kaget.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Pangeran mau membiayaiku."

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?"

Gakuko berkerut sangsi. Mikiya menyeringai.

"Karena aku melakukannya untuk membenahi calon istrinya, calon permaisurinya, calon pendampingnya saat ia memimpin seisi kerajaan."

* * *

Satu jam setelah para pelayan diusir, Luki masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Ia mendengar keributan besar yang disebabkan oleh kedua makhluk keras kepala itu. Suara jeritan, pecahan, dentuman dan ngeongan kucing membuat sebenarnya para pelayan ingin tahu. Tapi mereka tidak berani menghadapi Gakuko yang mengamuk seperti _wild animal _dan semacamnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa hari, para pelayan sudah merasa biasa tentang sikap Gakuko yang amburadul hebatnya.

Dari tidak tahu sopan santun ruang Luki, ayahnya maupun ruang siapapun.

Sifatnya yang tidak memiliki wibawa dan terbiasa berjalan di dalam istana dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Dirinya yang seenaknya membawa kucing entah milik siapa, mereka tidak tahu, masuk ke dalam istana.

Gakuko yang terbiasa membentak Luki di hadapan para pelayan, membantu para pelayan sekali-kali berolahgara jantung, yang makin hari jantung mereka makin terbiasa dengan suara Gakuko.

Gadis yang sama sekali tidak tahu etika saat makan, membiarkan dirinya bicara dalam mulut penuh.

Putri kerajaan yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk iparnya.

Gadis biasa yang sekuat tenaga mengerahkan kekuatannya saat berurusan dengan yang namanya pernikahan.

Perempuan yang rela membuang kehormatannya demi melindungi sesuatu, entah, mereka tidak tahu.

Sesungguhnya, mereka tidak membenci Gakuko. Mereka sangat menyukai putri super unik itu. Yang menjadi masalahnya, mereka masih takut untuk berhadapan _face to face _dengan sang _princess_.

"Kenapa kalian semua berada di luar ruang makan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara dingin Luki membangunkan para pelayan. Mereka terlonjak kaget melihat pangeran negeri salju itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?"

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami pangeran, tapi putri Gakuko sedang melatih etikanya dalam ruang makan, sehingga kami disuruh keluar oleh Tuan Mikiya," ucap seorang penyaji makanan dengan sopan.

"Di dalam hanya Gakuko dan Mikiya?" ucap Luki menunjuk ke dalam.

"Benar, Pangeran."

Luki membuka pintu ruang makan tanpa suara. Tampak Gakuko dan Mikiya saling berteriak satu sama lain. Dengan posisi tangan kanan Mikiya memegang piring berisi makanan, tangan kirinya memaksa tangan kanan Gakuko memakai tangan tersebut untuk makan. Posisi Gakuko terikat di kursi, kedua tangan diikat bersamaan dengan sendok dan garpu.

"PAKAI SENDOK!"

"APAAN SIH MIK!? REPOT!"

"TURUTIN AJA, DAN KAMU DIBEBASKAN, NONA!"

"EEEH, YANG BENER AJA!"

Luki kembali menutup pintu ruang makan, dan berjongkok di baliknya. Ia menahan tawa dan mulai cekikikan.

"Pangeran?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat mereka," ucap Luki menutup mulutnya sambil terkikik geli. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggil mereka."

Luki berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya yang cukup lama itu, dan merapikan wajahnya agar terlihat garang. Ia membuka pintu ruang makan dengan angkuh. Pemuda itu pura-pura kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang makan kerajaan Megurine!" kata Luki. Ia tidak berteriak, tapi nada suaranya agak meninggi.

"Luki… err…" Gakuko gelagapan. "Sebelum itu, bisakah kamu membantuku membukakan ikatan ini?" ucap gadis itu dengan polos. Ia menghampiri Luki dan menyodorkan tangannya yang terikat kencang oleh Mikiya.

Luki mendelik tajam kepada Mikiya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada istana ini? Kamu ingin merusaknya?"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Pangeran. Saya hanya menata _attitude_ Putri Kamui agar pantas bersanding dengan Pangeran. Saya akan mengganti rugi atas apa yang saya lakukan," ucap Mikiya membungkuk dengan hormat.

Perlahan, Gakuko mengedipkan mata iseng kepada Mikiya sambil memasang wajah bangga. Luki melihat kedipan mata putri itu, dan menguji kedua orang itu.

"Aku percaya kepada kemampuanmu, Mikio. Besok kita akan mengadakan perjamuan. Seluruh bangsawan muda akan diundang. Di sanalah, kita akan melihat kemampuan kalian berdua yang sebenarnya," seringai Luki. Keduanya melongo.

"Apa kau gila atau apa!? Aku baru bertemu dengan Mikiya hari ini, dan besok aku harus menunjukkan, tidak, maksudku kami berdua harus menunjukkan hasil dari latihan yang tidak sampai sehari ini!?" ucap Gakuko tersentak kaget.

"Itulah gunanya pendamping seorang calon permaisuri."

Gakuko mengigit gaunnya melihat Luki membalikkan badannya tidak peduli.

"KEJAM!"

* * *

Gakuko menahan napas saat para pembuat pakaian istana mengukur ukuran badannya. Mikiya yang memanggil mereka. Siapa lagi. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam saat Luki mengumumkan pernyataan ujian di ruang makan. Sampai sekarang, Gakuko belum dapat makan.

Ia merasakan tekanan yang sangat hebat sehingga dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya kecapekan. Ia tidak pernah mendapat kelelahan secara mental seperti ini. Suaranya hampir habis karena berteriak-teriak beradu suara dengan Mikiya. Herannya, pemuda berkepala merah itu tidak juga kelelahan dan tetap semangat.

"Sehabis ini Nona berlatih dansa di _ball room_ istana. Cepat cepat, Nona harus sudah tiba dua menit dari sekarang."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Gakuko memakai _heels_ setinggi 10 senti yang bagi gadis itu terbaca _hell_. Neraka untuknya. Helaan napas pasrah yang dikeluarkan dari bibir merona sang putri.

"Tiga puluh detik lagi Nona harus sudah ada di sini. Cepat. 30, 29, 28…"

"AKU KE SANA!" teriak Gakuko berlari menyusuri isi istana. Dari mulut putri, terdengar keluhan-keluhan yang tidak pernah diucapkan putri lain. "Kenapa harus pakai heels? Kenapa jarak dari ujung istana dengan ujung lain sangat jauh? Mengapa sebegitunya harus tepat waktu, sih? Kenapa gaun ini sangat berat dan merepotkan?"

"Putri Tukang Mengeluh, cepat ke sini atau jatah makanmu dikurangi!"

"Ya Tuhan dari pagi aku belum makan! Bagaimana jatahku dikurangi!" ucap Gakuko berlari. Beberapa langkah berikutnya, ia sudah tiba di dalam ruangan dansa milik kerajaan Megurine. Dirinya terengah-engah. Aneh. Selama ini ia tidak pernah kelelahan hanya berlari sebentar. Mungkin ia terlalu lapar karena belum makan apapun sejak ia bangun.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil tukang mengeluh, hah?" kata Gakuko hendak mencekik Mikiya. Namun pemuda sadis itu tetap memasang wajah kalemnya dan berbicara sambil membaca daftar.

"Setelah ini, guru khusus untuk melatih kemampuan menari nona akan segera datang. Cepat, ganti pakaian nona dengan pakaian menari."

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA AKU DISURUH BURU-BURU UNTUK SEGERA MEMAKAI GAUN MEREPOTKAN INI!" Gakuko berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, kesal akan peraturan yang terlalu menyusahkan baginya.

"Kenapa kamu begitu tega kepadaku Mik, kasihanilah aku yang belum makan dari pagi ini…" keluh Gakuko menatap dirinya dalam cermin.

"Putri tidak boleh mengeluh! Dari pagi kerjamu hanya mengeluh saja."

"Dan dari pagi kerjaanmu hanya memerintah dan menyiksa saja!"

"Tentu saja itu demi kebaikan diri putri."

Helaan napas sekali lagi. _Somebody, help_. _jauhkanlah pemuda berbahaya ini dariku_.

"Tuan Mikiya, sepertinya guru dansa ini mengalami gangguan dalam perjalananya, karena terjadi penyerbuan ternak. Hewan-hewan dalam peternakan mengganggu lalu jalan kendaraan yang ditumpangi Tuan Al."

Pelayan istana memberitahukan kabar gembira (bagi Gakuko) alias bencana (bagi Mikiya) kepada keduanya. Gakuko tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku-"

"Nona dapat berlatih dansa denganku."

Gakuko menolehkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya. "PENYIKSA!"

Mikiya melepas mantelnya dan memutar piringan hitam yang ada di sana. Gakuko terkagum-kagum melihat kotak music yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Sudah, kagumnya," kata Mikiya melambaikan tangannya, memanggil putri berparas laki-laki itu.

Gakuko mengeluh, dan memberikan tangan kanannya kepada Mikiya. Ia mengikuti gerakan yang dipimpin pendampingnya dan tidak mau repot-repot menghafal cara berdansa. Kan yang memimpin pria, kan?

"Kakimu salah, Putri. Kaki kanan ke depan dua langkah dan mundur lagi," ucap Mikiya memperhatikan kaki Gakuko.

"Sedih ya punya pendamping yang serba bisa," gumam Gakuko. Muncul ide di kepalanya agar dirinya tidak terus-menerus diceramahi oleh Mikiya.

"Mik."

"Ya?"

"Lihat aku."

Mikiya mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya sejajar dengan Gakuko. Baru kali ini ia amati, tatapan mata Gakuko sangat tajam dan dapat menghisap tubuhnya menghayati mata indah milik si putri.

Mikiya memalingkan wajahnya karena terhanyut dalam mata milik Gakuko. Namun tangan kiri Gakuko menyentuh pipi milik pendampingnya, dan menolehkan pandangan Mikiya sehingga menatap matanya.

"Tatap aku, Mik."

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam sesi tatap menatap itu. Itulah rencana Gakuko untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mikiya agar Mikiya tidak mengoreksi perbuatannya. Sungguh jahat, memanfaatkan perasaan Mikiya yang masih polos itu.

"Baiklah, sampai di situ, kalian berdua." Mikiya dikagetkan oleh tepukan yang berasal dari pintu ruang dansa. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya terhadap sang putri.

"Boleh saja kalian terhanyut oleh acara saling memelototi satu sama lain itu, tapi Mikio, kamu membiarkan Gakuko melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali dan malah diam saja."

Luki berkata dengan begitu tajam sambil menghampiri keduanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Gakuko, menariknya dalam pelukannya.

Li, pelayan pribadi Luki tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang dansa, mencari tuannya yang entah menghilang tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Musik mengalun. Luki memimpin dansa sambil membawa Gakuko berputar-putar. Matanya yang tajam membuat Gakuko salah tingkah. Putri itu memilih untuk menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya daripada tidak konsen karena diperhatikan dengan sebegitunya. Di tengah pikiran mereka, Luki memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu bodoh atau apa sih? Apa dengan melihat kakimu itu kamu masih tidak bisa mengoreksi kesalahanmu?"

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu menjelekkanku seperti aku ini tidak berarti? Apa jabatanku sebagai calon permaisuri ini sangat rendah?" ucap Gakuko mendongakkan kepalanya. "Selalu. Selalu aku serba salah."

"Jabatan pemaisuri itu tidak rendah," jawab Luki.

"Lalu? Kenapa selalu kamu men-_judge_ aku? Hei, pangeran Megurine."

"Aku hanya…"

"Iseng? Jangan kelewatan, pangeran. Aku setengah mati mencari kebaikanmu, untuk memiliki alasan agar aku dapat mencintaimu. Dan kamu malah tidak menghagaiku ini."

"Mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah rela, merelakan pangeran impian yang berkuda putih dan berambut pirang. Merelakan pangeran yang hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng. Merelakan mencari pangeran yang dapat mencintaiku seumur hidup, Luki. Aku berusaha mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk itu. Mungkin menurutmu mudah memilih calon istri dan hidup bersama selamanya. Tapi aku tidak serendah itu. Aku ingin ada rasa cinta untuk berkeluarga. Aku tahu kita ini hanya karena masalah sepele yang dapat menimbulkan pertikaian antara kedua kerajaan. Tapi setidaknya, lihatlah usahaku untuk berusaha menerimamu apa adanya, sebagai pangeran bersifat sewenang-wenang dan cuek setengah mati. Ingatlah, suatu saat nanti, kamu harus menggantikan ayahmu memimpin kerajaan."

"Gakuko.."

Pats. Percakapan mereka terputus. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

Mikiya memandang keduanya dengan heran. Ia merasakan keganjilan setelah beberapa waktu Luki memimpin dansa.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Sae!

Maaf capek baca cerita ini karena akhir pasangannya Gakuko masih enggak jelas, hehe.

Tapi pasangannya nanti adalah…

Pokoknya, tetep baca dan pantengin terus fict Prince by Sae Kiyomi ini!

Jangan lupa terus beri RnR, oke?

Bye-chu~


	6. Part 6

Prince

Sae Kiyomi

Untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise

Setelah membuat pesta pernikahan kakaknya hancur berantakan, Gakuko masih harus berurusan lagi dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu! Ia harus menikahi orang itu karena 'kecelakaan' yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!

Warning (for you): Typo, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Part 6

* * *

Di tengah lantai dansa, suara lembut bak sutra terus berputar mengiringi kedua calon pasangan itu. Namun Luki tidak bergerak sama sekali, melainkan ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Luki? Apakah kamu mendengarkan aku?"

Gakuko menatap calom suaminya dengan cemas. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Luki mendorong bahu Gakuko, melepaskan diri cantik itu dari dirinya.

Tanpa kata-kata, sosok pemimpin masa depan itu berjalan keluar dari ruang dansa.

Gakuko, Mikiya dan Li terbengong-bengong melihat sifat Luki yang berubah drastis. Luki menjadi diam sangat lama dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Ehm, apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu pada Pangeran, Nona Gakuko?" ucap Li keheranan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bicara apa adanya?" kata Gakuko mengangkat bahunya.

"Mohon permisi, Nona. Saya mau menemani Tuan Luki," kata Li menundukkan kepalanya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Gakuko.

Gakuko memandang heran bersamaan dengan Mikiya.

Mikiya mengangkat bahunya, dan menjulurkan tangannya meminta tangan Gakuko. "Lanjut lagi, Nona?"

Gakuko mengangguk pasrah. Sebelum mereka memulai musiknya lagi, seorang pelayan dengan troli roda masuk ke dalam ruang dansa.

"Permisi sebelumnya, Nona Gakuko dan Tuan Mikiya. Tapi saya diharuskan oleh Pangeran Luki untuk menyediakan makanan untuk Nona Gakuko."

Mata Gakuko berbinar. _Kaulah penyelamat, Luki…_

"Tapi latihannya belum selesai," kata Mikiya tidak senang pelajarannya diganggu.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi Nona Gakuko diwajibkan sekarang untuk makan. Begitulah kata beliau," ucap pelayan lagi dengan sopan. Mikiya mendecih pasrah, membiarkan Gakuko berisitirahat.

"Terima kasih, pelayan yang tidak aku kenal. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Luki," kata Gakuko berterima kasih. Pelayan itu menunduk hormat.

"Dengan senang hati, Putri," ucap pelayan itu tersenyum melihat Gakuko makan dengan lahap.

"Apakah enak?"

"TENTU SAJA! KAU GILA! Ini sangat enak!" ucap Gakuko dengan mulut penuh dan langsung diplototi oleh Mikiya.

"NONA!"

"Maaf," ucap Gakuko cengengesan.

"Benarkah?" ucap pelayan itu. Gakuko mengangguk. Buru-buru putri itu menelan makanannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau enak, kami akan memasukkan daftar makanan ini untuk masakan istana."

"KAMU MEMBERIKAN MAKANAN UJI COBA UNTUK PUTRI!?" teriak Mikiya emosi.

"Tolong anggap saja pemuda agak sedeng ini tidak ada. Benarkah? Aku sangat mendukungmu!" kata Gakuko tersenyum. "Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan menu masakan ini. Apa namanya?"

"Roti Hitam."

"Roti Hitam?"

"Ya, kami menamai roti hitam karena masih makanan uji coba dan belum dicoba oleh Baginda Raja," kata pelayan itu melap tangannya di celemek putihnya.

"Hm.. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Iroha, Tuan Putri. Aku pelayan di istana Megurine," kata Iroha menunduk hormat.

"Iroha, ya? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu. Kehormatan bagi saya."

Gakuko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tolong jangan bicara terlalu formil kepadaku. Aku sendiri tidak masalah, kalau kalian berbicara sembarang kepadaku. Aku sudah muak kata-kata seperti itu."

Mikiya melirik tajak ke arah Gakuko yang cengengesan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Yah, maksudku tidak kasar sih. Tapi jangan seperti aku ini penentu hidup matimu. Kata-katamu mirip Miki mouse ini juga enggak apa-apa. Aku enggak suka yang formil karena kesannya kita hanya jabatan, bukan teman. Mikiya aja berani ngomong blak-blakan. Jadi tolong jangan terlalu formal denganku, oke?"

Iroha tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri."

"Panggil Gakuko saja."

"Tapi, aku bisa-bisa dianggap kurang ajar."

"Hmm… Yang Mulia Gakuko? Putri? Oh oh! Nona! Pakai Nona saja. Nona Gakuko. Atau boleh juga Gacchan," kata Gakuko diselingi deathglare dari Mikiya.

"Nona Gakuko. Cukup itu," lirik Mikiya agak sensi.

Iroha tersenyum kecil. Gakuko kembali mengitari ruangan yang besar itu dengan telanjang kaki.

"Putri!"

"Kakiku sakit Mik, tolong deh," Gakuko berkata-kata sambil menarik tangan Iroha.

"Nona?"

"Iroha, ayo kita menari," ucap Gakuko mengajak Iroha berputar-putar di lantai dansa. Tampak Iroha kelabakan dan terus melihat kakinya, takut menginjak Tuan Putrinya.

"Putri Gakuko!"

"Ahahaha," gadis berambut ungu itu terus berputar-putar di lantai dansa, menghiraukan teriakan dari pendamping super galaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba lagu berhenti. Gakuko merasakan tangan kanannya tertarik.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Tuan Putri," tampak Mikiya dengan sosok menyeramkannya tampak kusam, mungkin ia stress. Dia menyeringai, begitu mengerikan.

Gakuko dan Iroha mundur teratur, diselingi ucapan Gakuko walaupun agak bergetar.

"Eeeh, santai, Mik."

"AYO KEMBALI PADA PELAJARAN!"

"TIDAAAK!"

Iroha melambaikan tangannya, merasa kasihan kepada Gakuko.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Mikiya membangunkan Gakuko pagi sekali. Gadis itu masih menguap dan setengah sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Apaan sih Mik?"

"'Apaan sih Mik' itu apa kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan seorang putri? Putri pikir sekarang jam berapa? Ini sudah siang, tahu!" ucap Mikiya. Tanpa ampun ia menarik selimut yang sengaja digulung oleh Gakuko seperti kepompong. Gakuko menjerit kesal saat kakinya menyentuh langit-langit yang terasa dingin.

"MIK! IJINKAN AKU TIDUR SEBENTAR SAJA! AKU MASIH NGANTUK!"

"BANGUN!"

"KAMU KIRA KEMARIN AKU TIDUR JAM BERAPA, SIH?! AKU CUMAN BARU TIDUR LIMA JAM!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mikiya menyeret Gakuko menuju kamar mandi. Gakuko berusaha meronta, berusaha mengalahkan tenaga setan Mikiya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tenaga setan tetaplah tenaga setan. Gakuko pasrah saat dia dibasuh oleh beberapa dayangnya, disikat dan ditata rapih seperti anjing peliharaan agresif yang hendak mengikuti kontes kecantikan.

Sedangkan Gakuko sendiri, dia hanya bisa menahan lapar dari pagi karena selain belum makan apa-apa dari pagi, ia juga kurang tidur. Ditambah lagi pengawasan Mikiya yang sangat ketat sehingga dia tidak bisa curi-curi kesempatan untuk makan. Irohapun tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Tuan Putri, kamu tunggu di sini. Saya mau pastikan jam acaranya kepada Tuan Luki," ucap Mikiya mengetuk-ketuk jam tangannya. Gakuko hanya bisa mengangguk sedih memperhatikan makanan-makanan yang sudah mulai terhidangkan di meja makan yang besar itu. Kadang ia mau curi-curi colek makanan, tapi saat jarinya mau menyentuh hidangan, ia baru menyadari Mikiya sangat berhati-hati. Dia membuat semua makanan di beri plastik dengan plastik makanan sehingga sekali lag Gakuko menunduk lesu.

"Nona," Gakuko menoleh. Ia melihat di sebelah kirinya tampak Iroha sedang melipat-lipat arpon di meja makan. Iroha tidak menoleh ke arahnya, tapi ia menusuk lengan Gakuko dengan tangannya. Gakuko menunduk, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dayang cantiknya itu terhadap dirinya.

Mata gadis berambut panjang itu berbinar, melihat sang dayang memegang segelas minuman, yang pasti ditujukan kepadanya. Gakuko menarik rok Iroha, mau berterima kasih. Namun Iroha meletakkan jarinya di bibir, yang menurut Gakuko sangat seksi, untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam. Tanpa segan-segan lagi Gakuko menyedot bubble tea sampai habis, menghargai usaha Iroha.

Setelah isi bubble tea itu berpindah ke perutnya, ia bertanya kepada Iroha. "Beli dimana Ha?"

"Di kota di jual kok. Tidak mahal sih," ucap Iroha berbisik.

"Hooo… besok-besok ajak aku ke sana ya!"

"Iya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan cepat Gakuko membuang botol kosong itu ke dalam kantong plastik sampah hitam yang dipegang Iroha, menghilangkan jejak bukti jika seakan-akan nanti Mikiya mengeceknya.

Tepat setelah Iroha menghilang, Mikiya datang. Ia sibuk mengetuk-etuk jam tangannya.

"Kenapa sih Mik?"

"Keburu tidak ya, hidangannya? Sudah jam segini lagi," gumam pemuda itu dengan resah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tamu sudah mulai berdatangan, nih."

"Emang acaranya jam berapa, Mik?"

"Jam tujuh," Mikiya tidak terlihat tegas dan fokus seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia menentukan hidup matinya. Ya tentu saja, jika ia sampai melakukan kesalahan, ia bisa-bisa tidak makan.

"Kenapa Mikiya yang khawatir, sih? Kan ada kepala pelayan?"

"Kepala pelayannya kemarin malam dipecat sama Tuan Muda. Dan aku dipanggil untuk mengisi jabatan itu."

Gakuko tercengang. Apa-apaan ini? Luki mau menguji Mikiya, ya? Kenapa dia terus-terus menyusahkan pendampingnya ini?

Gadis itu tersenyum paksa. "O-oh ya? Selamat ya."

"Tapi kata Tuan Muda, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak akan diampuni untuk pergi dengan tidak celaka," Mikiya tampak merinding. Pantas seharian ini Mikiya seperti orang stress.

_Kasihan sekali_, ucap Gakuko dalam hati. Ia merasa Mikiya sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras. _Well,_ sampai ia tidak bisa fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

Gakuko mengelus punggung Mikiya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, berhati-hati takut menginjak gaunnya dan terjatuh. Masih tak apa kalau jatuh. Kalau sampai gaunnya robek?

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Luki yang terdengar tenang. Tampak pemuda itu terkantuk-kantuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kedatangan Gakuko. Li pun entah ke mana. Gakuko tetap berdiri di depan pintu, sampai Luki benar-benar tertidur menelungkup di mejanya. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya agak terlepas.

Gakuko tersenyum manis, dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan. Sambil mengendap-endap, ia mendekati Luki. Tapi suara sepatunya membuat pemuda itu agak terbangun, walaupun belum sadar. Dalam hati Gakuko mengutuk sepatunya yang berisik. Ia berjongkok, melepas sepatu tingginya dan menaruhnya di sebelah meja Luki. Ia kembali mendekati calon suaminya itu dan mengamatinya dalam-dalam. Secara refleks gadis itu menyentuh rambut Luki, membelainya.

_Kalau dia tidur begini, dia terlihat tenang. Setiap hari yang kulihat darinya hanya ekspresi tegangnya saja._ Gakuko menarik kembali tangannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi baik begini? Wajahnya memerah, malu akan sikap yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Untung orang itu tertidur.

Gakuko berjingkat agar tidak membuat Luki terbangun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia dengan ceroboh tidak meletakkan sepatunya dengan benar, sehingga ia tersandung sepatunya sendiri, dan membuat suara gaduh. Ia jatuh.

Luki terbangun, melihat pemandangan tidak karuan itu di dekatnya. Dan ditambah lagi, Gakuko menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas di meja Luki, saat ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang meja.

"Hobimu jelek ya, menyerang saat tidur," Gakuko tidak berbalik. Ia menunduk sambil memunggungi Luki.

Gakuko tidak menjawab.

Luki mendengus, lalu ia berdiri. Gakuko yang siap-siap kabur agak berjongkok memungut kertas-kertas yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Pemuda pink itu memegang tangan Gakuko, merapatkan dadanya dengan punggung gadis itu.

"Hiyaa!" Gakuko tersentak kaget akan perilaku Luki.

"Apakah itu perilaku istri kepada suaminya, hmm?"

Sungguh, sekarang ia bingung mau berbicara apa. Padahal biasanya ia marah-marah juga membentak orang itu. Hatinya tidak bergetar. Tidak. Tidak ada detak-detak jatuh cinta. Tapi entah, dia tidak bisa membalas apapun kepada Luki.

Luki menyerit tidak suka, ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Gakuko. Gakuko kaget, otomatis ia membalikkan badannya, lalu memukul dengan kencang pundaknya sendiri yang sedang di pegang pemuda itu. Luki mengaduh. Gakuko mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa kau…"

"Apanya?" gadis itu membenarkan gaunnya yang agak terlipat sambil menatap Luki.

Luki menghela napas. Ia mendekati Gakuko. Gadis itu tidak getir menatap balik tatapan tajam calon penguasa itu. Mata indah Luki bertemu dengan matanya. Mata Luki tajam, serasa dapat menghisapnya masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kepadaku, hm?"

"Mmmm… oh, tolong jangan bebani pikiran Mikiya. Dia sudah kelelahan. Ia aneh sekali hari ini. Tidak tegas dan tenang seperti biasanya," ucap gadis itu. Luki meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas kepala Gakuko. Ia mengusap rambut Gakuko dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kamu memedulikan dia? Dia kan hanya pendamping."

"Walaupun dia pendamping, ia menyenangkan. Dia temanku."

"Aku tidak suka kamu memedulikannya."

Gakuko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia melepaskan pegangan Luki dari rambutnya. Ia sendiri risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberinya."

"Eh, memberi apa?"

Gakuko bersandar pada pilar di dalam ruangan pemuda itu. Walaupun hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu, pikiran Gakuko tidak fokus sama sekali.

_Ini pertama kalinya kami bicara begitu lama. Walaupun nanti kami akan menikah, kami sangat minim komunikasi._

Di saat Gakuko sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luki mencium kelopak mata Gakuko. Gakuko menahan napas. Ia bisa merasakan bibir manis itu pada kulitnya. Ia kaget. Secara refleks tangannya meraba meja di dekatnya, meraih sebuah pot bunga, dan melemparnya ke arah Luki. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena disengaja, tapi ia refleks memberi penolakan.

Luki terjatuh secara duduk. Gakuko ikutan terkesiap atas apapun yang tadi ia lakukan. Sedangkan serpihan pecahan vas bunga dicampur beberapa tetes darah berserakan di lantai. Gadis itu langsung berlutut, memeluk kepala Luki.

"Maafkan aku, aku refleks, sungguh, maaf," ucap gadis itu mengelus kepala Luki yang berdarah. Wajahnya panik, ia ketakutan.

Luki terdiam. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Gakuko sehingga membuat gadis itu makin panik.

"Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," Gakuko mendekapkan kepala Luki pada tubuhnya. Matanya berair, paniknya makin menjadi. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Rasa ketakutan memenuhi dirinya. Gadis itu mencari sesuatu untuk meredam sakitnya. Ia berdiri, membuka laci meja kerja pemuda itu. Ia mengobrak-abriknya, mencari sesuatu untuk menutup luka.

"Gakuko."

Gadis itu berbalik. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luki yang menyuruhnya mendekat. Gakuko kembali berjongkok di dekat Luki. Wajahnya masih panik.

"Kamu tidak perlu mencari apa-apa," ucapnya.

"A-apa yang perlu kulakukan," kata Gakuko. Wajahnya pucat.

"Peluk aku, seperti tadi." Luki mengeluarkan perintah. Walaupun tadi ia memeluk kepala Luki karena ia refleks, namun saat ia mendengar perintah tadi, ia menjadi tersadar.

"Eeeeh?" ucap Gakuko. Luki tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memandang Gakuko, menunggu perintahnya dilaksanakan. Kedua tangan Gakuko didekapkan ke kepala pemuda itu, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

Luki memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati elusan Gakuko.

"Kamu ingat saat di pernikahan itu?" ucap Luki menyeringai. "Waktu itu, kamu melemparku dengan gelas. Wajahku juga berdarah, tapi kamu kembali menatapku tanpa belas kasihan."

Gakuko mengubah mimik wajahnya. _Benar, dulu aku melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang baru aku khawatir?_

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu pelan. "Waktu itu aku melempar ke arahmu dengan gelas itu… karena aku marah. Tapi sekarang aku hanya refleks. Maaf."

Luki balik memeluk Gakuko. Ia berbisik. "Kita jarang bicara banyak. Aku senang kamu mau datang ke sini untuk bicara denganku."

Gakuko memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau terbuai. Melihat Gakuko tidak merespon, Luki meneruskan bisikannya.

"Gakuko. Cium aku." Mata Gakuko membulat mendengar perkataan Luki berikutnya. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Apa itu perintah?" ucap gadis itu tergagap.

"Lagipula kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Sekalipun tidak ada efeknya, bukan?" ucap Luki. Gakuko menelan ludah. Pikirannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dirinya bimbang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Luki. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan pecahannya. Lalu aku akan mencari medis untuk merawat lukamu. Tapi jika kau menyuruhku menciummu, aku tidak bisa," kata Gakuko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kalau ciuman itu, harus dilakukan bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Dan ciuman tidak bisa berupa perintah," kata Gakuko memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Luki bangkit berdiri.

"Apakah kamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Mmm… kitakan tidak terlalu mengenal."

"Tapi kita akan menikah."

"Bukan itu maksudku…!" Gakuko membuka matanya, membalikkan badan menghadap Luki. Luki tidak mau membuang kesempatan itu. Ia melekatkan tubuhnya kepada Gakuko. Memeluknya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan!" ucap Gakuko panik.

"Tidak ada bedanya, pelukan tadi dan sekarang, kan?" ucap Luki menyeringai. Darah yang keluar dari kepalanya masih menetes, mengenai gaun Gakuko.

"Da-darahnya!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Saat ini."

Gakuko diam, tidak membalas pelukan Luki. Ia makin bimbang. Kenapa dirinya tidak berdebar sama sekali? Kenapa tangannya kaku, tidak bisa membalas pelukannya? Kenapa sama sekali tidak tumbuh bibit cinta pada dirinya?

Luki menundukkan kepalanya, bersender pada bahu Gakuko. Darah segar masih keluar, turun melewati pundak putih si gadis. Gakuko saja bahkan tak mampu untuk menepuk kepala Luki. Ia tidak bisa membalas perilaku serupa dengan Luki, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memberi penolakan.

"ADA YANG LIHAT NONA GAKUKO, TIDAK!?"

Teriakan dari luar ruangan Luki memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Itu suara Mikiya. Akhirnya Gakuko bisa pergi juga dari sana. Ia mendorong pundak Luki.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Luki. Gakuko menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi. Kamu mau dilihat dalam keadaan begini?"

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak masalah," kata Luki pelan. Mau tidak mau Gakuko tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Luki.

"Tapi aku akan mendapat masalah lagi," Gakuko menarik gaunnya, merobek bagian bawahnya menjadi satu persegi panjang yang memutari bagian roknya. Ia melilitkannya pada kepala Luki.

"Semoga darahnya berhenti sampai nanti malam," gumam gadis itu. "Aku akan mencari medis. Kamu tunggu sini."

Gakuko mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak sengsara di dekat pecahan beling. Ia goyang-goyangkan, takut pecahannya masuk ke dalam sepatunya. Gadis itu memakai sepatunya dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan melewati pecahan-pecahan beling. Ia keluar dari ruangan Luki.

Segera ia mencari beberapa pelayan untuk minta dipanggilkan medis. Tak lama pelayan-pelayan itu beserta dokter medis masuk ke dalam ruangan Luki, membereskan apa yang terjadi.

Gakuko sendiri masuk ke ruangannya, dengan beberapa pelayannya kaget melihat kondisinya saat ini. Gaunnya robek beserta cipratan darah, di tubuhnya ada aliran darah dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Nona kenapa!?" kata beberapa pelayan panik. Gakuko menggeleng dengan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya…" Gakuko tidak tahu mau melanjutkan apa.

"Pokoknya, tolong carikan aku baju ganti."

Para pelayan itu mengangguk. Di saat mereka sibuk mencari baju dan mempersiapkan air mandi untuk Gakuko, gadis itu sendiri terduduk di depan meja rias.

Ia menatap dirinya dalam-dalam. Setelah itu, ia menunduk, melihat sebotol bewarna ungu di sudut meja riasnya. Perlahan ia mengelus botol itu.

_Apakah memang harus aku meminumnya?_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: maaf minna, lama updatenya. Sesungguhnya, Sae kebanyakan libur sekolah membuat Sae gak konsen kerjainnya. Di otak Sae kebanyakan ide.

Ann: terima kasih semua orang yang telah membaca, menekan tombol favorit atau follow, dan yang sudah mereview. Semua review sangat di hargai.

Rinka: jangan lupa promosiin fict ini ke teman-temanmu, ya

Ann: Rinka!

Rinka: RnR, minna?


End file.
